<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deputy by Dragofelid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266804">Deputy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid'>Dragofelid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior cats: two moons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Manipulation, Original Character(s), ThunderClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timberstar needs a new deputy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior cats: two moons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/998013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deputy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been so long since I worked on this fanfic, I've had this idea for MONTHS, but originally I was going to make it an animatic for YouTube. <br/>Unfortunately I never had enough time to work on it, so here it is.<br/>I've been writing my own book, so this series has been pushed to the back of my mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Timberstar decided to sit down, pacing was wearing her out, but she knew she couldn't leave the camp, not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tabby leader chose to sit below the high ledge and watch her clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Timberstar," The sound of pawsteps and a voice jerked her from her dissociation, she turned to see Flamethroat walking towards her. "May I sit down?" The ginger warrior asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timberstar looked at the spare spot beside her before looking back at the younger warrior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ThunderClan leader shrugged, "sure, go ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger cat sat next to her, his head barely reaching up to her chest, he looked absolutely tiny compared to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flamethroat turned to the leader,  "I believe a congratulations is in order?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he said that, Timberstar watched as her mate Larkwing limp towards the medicine den, another queen and the new medicine cat Tigerpoppy assisting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Larkwing looked weakened, her hind leg looking worse than ever, her fur still wet after kitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You lost your deputy." Flamethroat said, his voice held some sadness, but not enough showing how much he actually cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A border patrol with WindClan got out of hand, ThunderClan wasn't the only clan to lose someone that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Russettail will be missed." Timberstar said, the deputy had been young and full of ideas, his plans for change cut too short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But your mate gave you kittens!" Flamethroat continued, Timberstar didn't have to turn her head to know the ginger cat was eyeing her, "granted, two of them did not make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three kits, Timberstar curled her claws into the dusty ground, only one of them is still alive, barely holding on and forced to suckle on another queen because Larkwing cannot do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still have one!" Flamethroat said, his enthusiasm made Timberstar uncomfortable, "that's one more than last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timberstar curled her lip, "what do you want Flamethroat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flamethroat grinned, "I believe you should make me your next deputy? The passing of Russettail will be mourned, but you need a new deputy." He leaned closer to the leader, "someone strong and smart like you, who will continue to keep the clan great after you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timberstar let out a loud bark of laughter, a few warriors stared at her in confusion but continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flamethroat, I don't choose my deputies through bribes or flattery." Timberstar looked down at him, her one eye glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flamethroat didn't cower, his grin continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement caught the leaders eye as Flamethroat subtly moved a paw towards her, lifting up to reveal a leaf Timberstar hadn't even noticed before, on the leaf were three shiny red berries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timberstar's head shot up to look back at the grinning ginger cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be a shame," he covered the berries up with his paw to move them back out of sight, "while your mate was recovering," he looked back up at Timberstar, his grin turned into something more sinister, "if she were to accidentally eat the wrong herbs during her recovery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timberstar hissed, leaning over Flamethroat, she lifted up a paw with her claws unseathed.  "You wouldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My sister is the medicine cat," Flamethroat shrugged, "and she has no problem with helping me get what I deserve." Flamethroat finally broke eye contact, looking back at the nursery. "It would be a shame to lose your mate alongside your kits, you only have one left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timberstar so desperately wanted to pin Flamethroat to the ground and rip his throat out, but instead she stayed calm, uncertainty and horror washed over her, she watched the medicine den, unsure if there were berries in there right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I give you the role of deputy?" Timberstar sighed. She looked back at Flamethroat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then your mate and kit both live." He said, "you get to live happily with your family for the remainder of your lives." He looked at Timberstar unblinking, "and you lead ThunderClan into greatness with a strong deputy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timberstar closed her eyes, looking down and processing everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't risk her family's lives, she worked so hard to get here, she finally had a kit to call her own, and a mate she loved with all her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel Flamethroat smiling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, I will make an announcement."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made the right choice here," the ginger cat finally stood up, "you will not regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timberstar glared at Flamethroat, "do not make me."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New Changes to the fic:<br/>https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/<br/>https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About<br/>https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>